Starstrike canon/fanon notes
High-level timeline changes In the Starstrike series, a substantial portion of PR canon has been used, as well as some ideas from Amit Bhaumik's abandoned Hexagon concept. Major spoilers ahead. The baseline of this story is the Power Rangers show through Mystic Force. This includes all teamup episodes, including Forever Red. It does not include A Season to Remember. It does include some extra events where canon leaves gaps, most notably between Zeo and Turbo. The timeline is then altered from this point. The two alterations to the canon timeline are: * In 1999, Tommy visits the Astro Megaship museum. He meets a historian there. This encounter eventually inspires him to start the Hexagon. * The Scroll of Destiny from PRNS does not exist. Without this encouragement, Kiya Watanabe eventually repents of his use of dark magic and does not become Lothor. Here are some examples of how canon interacts with these changes. * The characters from PRNS exist. ** Shane, Tori and Dustin are expelled. ** Cam's zord designs are well on their way to completion when Sensei Kanoi hands over the Ranger powers to the Hexagon. As a result, Cam works for the Hexagon, supporting three different Rangers. ** Hunter and Blake are never orphaned by Lothor, so their lives go very differently. Different Thunder Ninjas are given the Thunder morphers. There is a dark yellow (amber) power as well, per Bhaumik's ideas. * Tommy still worked with Mercer. Mesogog still exists and has the same intentions. He attacks Reefside in 2004, roughly on schedule. * The 2001 lab accident described in PRSPD still happens. However, the Hexagon's introduction in 2002 changes so many things that the B-Squad Rangers we know are never born. Other children with civilian powers are born to the SPD scientists. One of them eventually becomes a Ranger. * Everything from PRMF exists, so Rita does become the Mystic Mother. The changes to the timeline interact very little with that season. * Nothing from PROO onward necessarily exists. I do not have to explain Alpha being in a box in Angel Grove, why both Pai Zhua and the ninja academies exist, whether RPM is in an alternate universe or what, whether Miko has any connection to the samurai lines of PRS (and why they exist in the same universe with Pai Zhua and the ninja academies), anything about the Legendary Battle, or the time travel shenanigans of the Dino Supercharge finale. Duplication of canon Power Rangers canon tries very hard not to duplicate names of Rangers, other major characters, or items. So it may seem odd that I duplicate a few things. * A lot of work was done on this fic before Dino Charge came out, so the name "Tyler" is used. * I also had not watched Jungle Fury yet, so a Red Ranger is using nunchaku. * A 2013 podcast indicated that at a different stage of the Hexagon concept, the Shurikenger suit was going to be given to a character named Derek, to go along with the last two sixth Ranger names (Eric and Merrick). Not only did I choose the name Derek for the Morphin Rangers before I heard about that, but I think that following that pronunciation pattern is a bad idea, so I don't mind breaking with that.Category:Starstrike Hexagon concepts not used "Bear in mind that this was a plan in the very rough stages and should not be treated with undue importance." --Bhaumik * "An impregnable fortress staffed by hundreds, if not thousands, and far too well-defended for any of the villains of the Power Rangers universe to try attacking." Though its founders would have loved for it to get that far, this universe's Hexagon only had a hundred or so people working in it. Its building was large, but not much better defended than any other Ranger base had been. (Defenses were one of the many projects keeping those people busy.) * "These powers, obviously ninja-based, would likely be derived from Ninjor from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers season three - one of many returning characters who would contribute to the season’s story." Due to integrating Ninja Storm concepts, Ninjor is not used for this purpose. I also can't stand Ninjor. * "Prince Gasket, Archerina, Scorpina, and Lokar were among the unresolved villains from previous seasons that I hoped to provide some resolution to during the season." While I might still find ways to use these, it's not likely that they will have big parts to play. * "anti-Hexagon Beetle Rangers" Due to the integration of Ninja Storm, they are called Thunder Rangers, not Beetle Rangers. * "The green Shurikenger would be added later in the series and for plot purposes would be called the most powerful Ranger ever created because he would in the end be the final challenge the Rangers would have to unite against to fight..." Due to the integration of Ninja Storm blah blah blah. I decided to have the downfall of the Hexagon come about by other means, so there wasn't one big battle with lots of Rangers fighting the Shurikenger suit. * "There was a plan for revealing the Phantom Ranger’s identity." I have made the Phantom Ranger an otherwise unknown Eltarian. * "There was a plan for the Silver Guardians." I don't do much with them.